


Return To Sender

by BLP



Series: Elvis Song Inspired Star Trek Couples [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLP/pseuds/BLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura and Scotty are the ships second favorite couple, right after the Captain and Commander. But lately things have been a bit rocky, what with missing messages and ditched dates. See what happens when Uhura's had enough! Written to Elvis' Return To Sender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Spock and My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Spock+and+My+Captain).



> A/N: Ello Loves, This is the second in my series of Elvis Inspired Fics for Star Trek Couples. I wrote this to the song Return To Sender by the king of rock, Elvis himself. I suggest you listen to it while reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Trek or the music of Elvis. All I own is my imagination. :3

 

Return To Sender

By Chidorixcixbritannia (BLP)

Part I

* * *

 

**Engine Room, Enterprise**

"You bloody imbecile! what you think you doin'? this in't the academy any more lad! that is a real warp core yew're messin' with!"

He bellowed from across the room.

"Do yew want to be the reason we drop outta warp when we take off? No I don' think yew do!"

He runs up and shoves the incompetent ensign out of the way.

Looking over the damage he groaned and cursed the gods for making this mess.

It was a mix of burnt metal and cut up wires.

_What was he tryin' to do? Kill it?_

He looks around, ready to rip the kid a new one but he had already run off.

_And I don't blame im._

You see, they were stopped at the first shore leave capable planet in weeks, so everyone was enjoying some much needed down time.

After learning of the numerous amount's of night clubs on the surface the captain had order immediate restock of supplies. (Even though they weren't do for another 2 weeks).

Spock had seemed particularly cold as he stalked after the captain who was practically sprinting in the direction of the transporter room, if the hard glint in his eye was anything to come by.

_The Captain won't get into much trouble wit' Commander Spock on 'is case._

Spock was always there to drag the Captain back from people beds and bars, he usually just stood in the back and waited for Jim to cause some sort of trouble, then he would mutter about how illogical the Captain was and how alcohol clearly altered our states of mind.

Thinking about the night his friends were having made him smile sadly.

And that is where Scotty wished he could be, or more specifically, where he SHOULD be, because as it were, he had a date with the enterprises communications officer.

Scotty sighed, judging the disarray, he would be there for a few hours.

_Better send the lady a message, wouldn't want her to worry._

Picking up his PADD from his desk he typed out his apologies

**Sender: Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott (Private)**

**Receiver: Communications Officer Nyota Uhura (Private)**

Darlin' I'm sorry I can't make it, I'm held up in the engine room, some idiot got tangled in the warp core. Have fun with Chapel and the rest.

and clicked send.

Sighing again, he put it down and got ready to fix the problems out.

Grabbing the needed materials he walked off. He didn't see the flashing words.

_Message Sending Failure_

* * *

 

**Down on the surface**

Colored lights flashed around the dark room as people danced rhythmically to the exotic melodies pouring out of the speakers.

"Where's Monty?"

Christine yelled over the pounding music.

Uhura looked around, even though you were recommended not to wear uniform during private shore leave there were still blots of Starfleet color through out the room.

The club was packed, it seemed like the whole ship was here, all but one Chief Engineer.

"I don't know!"

She shouted back.

Looking down at her brightly colored drink, she took a sip, enjoying the feeling as the liquid burned it's way down.

_Where is he indeed._

She sighed, knowing how this was going to end, it wasn't the first time he cancelled and forgot to inform her, leaving her sitting there in some bar waiting.

"Hey. Maybe he's just late? Want to dance?"

Uhura looked up and smiled at her friend.

"No, you go ahead, I saw McCoy go that way!"

She said teasingly, laughing at how her companions face turned pink.

"Shoo, go dance, have fun, be young!"

She waved her hands, motioning her away.

Christine seemed a bit reluctant, but eventually slid of her seat and left their table.

When she knew her friend was gone she let her smile slide from her face, she looked down as her eyes glinted with a few tears.

This was the third time.

It's not like she was needy, she wasn't.

Her mother had always said though, a couple of times is fine, but three strikes and you're out.

She took a gulp of liquor.

She would wait out the night, and if he doesn't show, well, she'll deal with that in the morning.

Slowly standing up she headed to the packed dance floor with a determined glint in her eyes.

_But until then, I'm going to dance._


End file.
